The View from Here to There
by view from here
Summary: .Kid Nation. Slash, post BC. Her eyes met the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. But not for the first time. No, she'd seen those eyes before. During her childhood, in a town called Bonanza. Rating HAS GONE up.
1. Chapter 1

I hate to be cranky here, but I only update when I know people are reading. So, review and you'll get an update. :)

Latest YT release: (SuperificProductions) is:  
Migle/Natasha/Blaine/Greg What Have You Done partSLASH

I do not, nor do I claim to, own the rights to CBS's Kid Nation.  
Enjoy the femslash.

* * *

Migle always felt good when she wore these heels. Something about the sound they made when they hit the sidewalk made her feel like she had already reached her goal, already become a big-shot in the entertainment business. Certainly _not_ like it was her first day in the big city.

She hailed a cab, and, feeling good, decided to take a quick coffee break at the small restaurant down the street. She had time to kill before the audition.

She sipped a decaf and sighed happily. Sure, she was nervous as heck, but she didn't want it to show. This was part of the reason Migle always knew she'd become an actress. She'd practice acting at random times, usually to mask a feeling she had. It was all in good fun. Today she felt like acting like a big-shot executive businnesswoman. She sat up a little straighter, smoothed her skirt, sipped her coffee somewhat regally, and crossed her legs at the ankles. When the waitress came with her check, she looked down at her nose at her, eyes laughing.

Her waitress was looking at her pad when she slid the reciept toward Migle. When she looked up at the customer to say goodbye, Migle's fancy airs evaporated and left her feeling weak.

Her eyes met the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. But not for the first time; she'd seen those eyes before. During her childhood, in a town called Bonanza.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not, nor do I claim to, own the rights to CBS's Kid Nation.

Latest YT release: (Superific Productions)  
Taylor DuPriest is a Country Girl (slideshow)

Enjoy the femslash.

* * *

The woman squinted.

"M...Migle?" she asked. Migle shook her head as if shaking something off.

"Yeah!"

Sophia walked around the table, her face stretching into a slow smile that Migle recognized right away. "Wow! You look great." Sophia said, giving her a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Sophia asked. Migle noticed Sophia hadn't given her name yet. She must've thought Migle recognized her anyway, which she did.

"To start my career." she said hesitantly.

Sophia hopped up on the counter. "Me too. What do you want to do?" she asked.

"Act. In fact, I have an audition in a couple of hours."

"I knew it!" Sophia brushed a curl out of her face and laughed. "Guess what I'm here for."

"Waitressing?" Migle guessed.

Sophia frowned. "No, silly, I'm going to cook! Just figured I'd start here."

Migle laughed. "Oh." She had a fleeting wish that she had gotten to know Sophia better during her time in Bonanza.

"Actually, it was Bonanza city that got me started on cooking. I..." Sophia was cut off as her boss came striding across the restaurant purposefully.

"Ms. Wise, you get off in ten minutes. Chat all you want then." he said haughtily. Sophia rolled her eyes at his back.

"If you want to talk after my shift..." she left the sentence unfinished. Migle nodded and smiled. "Here?" she asked.

"No, it'd be weird. Besides, you're audition is coming up. Let's go to the cafe across the street so we don't have to wait for anyone to serve us. But," here, she leaned close enough to Migle to give her a whiff of her perfume, "Don't tell my boss, that's our chief competition." she said with a laugh at the edge of her words. She winked and was off.

Migle bit her lip. She needed air.

* * *

Migle felt jittery as she waited for Sophia to come outside. She wasn't sure why she couldn't steady her breath. She leaned against the doorframe and smiled slightly, feeling a wave of memories hit her. She wondered why she hadn't gotten to know Sophia better during her time in New Mexico. She checked the time on her cell phone, reassuring herself that she still had another hour and a half until her audition, and then looked out at the busy street. She felt an admiration for New York City for the hundredth time that day. It's not like she was a stranger to city life; she was born in Chicago, after all. But NYC was somehow...strange. New. She liked it.

"Ready to go?" Sophia asked, appearing suddenly behind Migle. She turned and smiled.

"Yep."

* * *

Sohpia stretched out her hand and looked out the window. Migle took a sip of her coffee and studied her.

"You know, as much as you cooked, I always thought you'd be...I don't know, a psychologist, or an anthropologist."

Sophia smiled. "I suppose I still am." Migle noticed a cynical note to Sophia's smile now. The peppy girl she met across the street was now...different.

"Have you talked to anyone else from Bonanza City?" Migle asked. Sophia shook her head slowly.

"You know how it is. I mean, Laurel and Morgan and I talked for a couple of months but we just got...busy. I guess you could say we grew up." She frowned, and Migle had the sudden urge to make the frown go away.

"I understand. Natasha and I IMed all through high school but then we both got focused on our careers. Or at least I did..."

Sophia regarded her curiously.

"She didn't really know what she wanted. She still kind of seemed like the same girl from the show." Migle took a bite of her french fry hastily. What was it about Sophia that made her want to talk?

"What do you want?" Sophia asked. Migle listened to her voice carefully.

"To act." she said simply. "To tell stories with my career." she smiled. "And you?"

Sophia squinted out the window. "To be happy."

Migle didn't know what to say to that.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not, nor do I claim to, own the rights to CBS's Kid Nation.

Latest YT Release (SuperificProductions)  
Greg and Blaine In the End

Enjoy the femslash.

* * *

Migle rested her head on the cool glass of the taxi-cab window and breathed in the smoke from the driver's cigarette. She just wanted to forget this day.

She had screwed up her audition badly. That much she new. What was it about the script she couldn't get through her head? Before meeting Sophia, she knew the script backward and forward. What was missing?

Deep inside, Migle knew the answer. She just...didn't want to acknowledge it. Not yet.

When the driver dropped her off, she got a whiff of the smoke as she handed him his fare. The smell tempted her. Natasha had gotten her into smoking in high school but she quit in college. Now...

"On second thought, take me to Stop and Shop."

* * *

When one is trapped in the snow, a mountain climber perhaps, they don't want to move. The snow calls to their bodies, making them stay and fall into a deep sleep they never wake up from. That was how the couch felt to Sophia on days like this. But in her little cottage-sized house, it was a good thing.

Sophia knew she had to get up sooner or later, but the sun was warming her face where she was and it felt good. Idly she wondered what Migle was doing right now. She stretched out all the way to her toes. She sat up and swung her feet down to the floor in one fluid motion. She turned and looked out the window at the sky, remembering seeing her again. It felt so good to talk to one of the people that were a part of her other life. Sophia stood up and walked to the kitchen to make some tea. She felt like she was in a fog. She didn't usually like to nap, but after her talk with Migle she felt so tired. As she moved around the small, sun-lit kitchen, she adopted her cooking self, the one she knew so well. What was tea at first now became tea, sugar cookies, and dishes. As the warm water fell over her hands she remembered the last time she felt this way. During what she called her "religous crisis."

Sophia had always gone to church, always prayed, always done what was right in her church-going family. But then, things with Melissa just...screwed everything up.

She shut off the water and quickly dried her hands. No, she wasn't going to think about that today.

* * *

The smoke from Migle's cigarette swirled around in the air and dissapeared against the window. She loved the way it smelled. It was a little weird, starting again, but she liked it. She took a look at herself in the mirror and wondered where time went. How her time in Bonanza could pass like the blink of an eye. Like the dissapearance of smoke.

She yawned and tried to focus on the TV. If she concentrated on the faces and the droning voices, maybe she could ignore the empty feeling spreading through her stomach, cold as ice. The knowledge of her failure would just melt. Idly she tried to summon the strength to play her acting game, but she knew it would only make her feel worse.

_Actress. Like hell I am._ Disgusted, she threw her cigarette in the trash. Disgusted with herself, her feelings, her failure, and the coughs wracking her lungs.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, rating has gone up. I do not, nor do I claim to, own the rights to CBS's Kid Nation.

Latest YT Release:  
KN Alternate Theme Song #1

Enjoy the femslash.

* * *

If she was looking at it from an exteremely far-away, wry, objective point of view, Migle would have laughed. A sarcastic laugh, full of hatred toward the irony that consumed the present situation. But now, she needed to concentrate on moving.

She had been thrust from a wispy dream that had left her concentration the moment she was jolted awake by the screeching of her...what was it? Alarm clock? But she hadn't set it...

Migle wanted to shriek, to scream, but those things require breathing, which was of difficulty presently. Moving was hard enough. Smoke was everywhere, which was the source of the irony. Migle knew what was going on. The knowledge that was once foggy as she awoke was now screaming at her. The cigarette she had thrown in the trash had caused a fire in her apartment. _Fuck._

She continually asked herself why she couldn't move but sluggishly, slowly. Much, much too slowly. She remembered learning once in school, years ago, that smoke caused the body to slow down. Yet as she coughed and choked violently and dragged herself across the floor, she continued to ask herself that and many more questions. Like why she was so stupid. Why she had started smoking again. Why she felt like she was going to die that night, die in the smoke that obscured her view of the flames.

* * *

Sophia's voice was tinny through the phone.

"Are you sure you're OK?" She had seen the breaking news of the fire on TV thanks to her late-night, de-stress viewing habits.

"Yeah. Thanks." Migle was very conciously not acknowledging the fact that the cause of the fire had been conveniently divulged on channel seven.

The staticky silence cut into Sophia's core.

"Do you need a place to...stay?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"My house is open. I'll come by, OK?"

"Alright." Migle found herself breathing harder, rushing to say something meaninful before Sophia hung up.

"Just...I'm really grateful. This has been, like, a shock and I really don't know how I'm..."

It took Migle a second to realize she was too late. Sophia had already hung up.

* * *

"So how come you weren't asleep?" Migle asked Sophia as she dropped her purse on the kitchen table. She didn't really want to talk about the sad state of her apartment. And Sophia understood that.

"I have insomnia. Bad."

"That sucks. And me...well, I'm kinda too shaken up to even think about sleep." She ran her hand through her hair.

"You thirsty? I have tea. I make it all the time, way too much really." Sophia offered with a laugh.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Migle said. "Bathroom?" she asked, glad the ice was broken.

"End of the hall."

Once there, Migle leaned over the sink and examined her eyes. Crystal blue, with slight circles underneath. Her eyes tended to do that under stress rather than lack of sleep. She turned on the water and splashed it at her face a bit. It felt good. Looking back up at her face, she scowled. "Ugh."

"No, you really are." Migle jumped a little, and turned to see Sophia leaning against the doorframe. She cocked her head and looked to be deep in thought. "Beautiful, I mean."

* * *

Nothing mattered. Not staying up until dawn as tea was set aside and left to cool. The questions, the admittances, the dancing of eyes as the bearing of souls commenced didn't matter either. The awkward silences before the conversational climax, the admittance, and the knowing, gleaming look in each girl's eyes was gone. It was just this moment, these actions, in the hours before dawn, that stayed. That mattered. That lived.

With shades drawn, full moon barely penentrating through them, and with innocent white sheets gleaming, two happily and mildly confused girls sat in front of eachother. Words hadn't been spoken since they took their places.

Awkwardly, Sophia reached out and lightly traced Migle's naked arm. Starting at the wrist, she dragged her fingertip, barely touching, up her lower arm and to her shoulder, sending shivers down Migle's spine. When Sophia reached her shoulder, she curled her hand around a strand of Migle's angelically straight, fair hair that framed her ethereal face. One with closed eyes and slightly parted lips that spoke silent, suggestive promises and had a mischevous air about them. Sophia took her chin and tilted it slightly up, and Migle opened her eyes and looked into Sophia's, who in turn leaned forward to caputure Migle in a soft, questioning kiss. She answered by shifting her weight and leaning slightly forward and reciprocating the kiss. An offering.

Sophia decided to play with, to tease that offering. She reached out and explored Migle's breasts beneath her bra. Migle lowered her eyelashes and smiled wickedly, her white teeth glittering in the near-pitch dark. Letting Sophia know exactly what she wanted. Needless to say, the other girl was happy to comply. She snapped the restraint off easily and it fell into Migle's lap.

Sophia brought her hands back up to Migle's shoulders and smoothed her hands over her chest just above her breasts. In a quick fluid moment she smoothed her hands between them and over Migle's rib cage, bringing them to the small of her back. She gripped that perfect surface and leaned forward quickly, kissing her fiercly. Migle kissed her back, and soon they lost track of who kissed whom, who initiated and who recieved. All thoughts except those of what was to come and what was occuring presently evaporated in the passion that was now between them. Migle squeezed her hands up between them and grabbed one of Sophia's breasts, making her part the kiss in surprise. Her sparkling eyes shot open, and Migle enjoyed the message that was in them. Migle took care of Sophia's bra in the same way Sophia had done to her earlier. She hesitated, taking in the lovely woman before her.

She leaned forward and kissed her way from Sophia's collar bone to the delicate rose petals at the peak of her breasts. As she teased them with her teeth, she was delighted to feel Sophia's body practically melt. Migle wanted to laugh, to sing, to cry all at once. She chose the first one. As she sat up to smile and giggle like she was so many years younger, Sophia took advantage of the shifting control and leaned forward. She straddled Migle and sweeped her blonde hair away from her face, mirroring the smile. Migle reveled in the flushed body now pressed against hers. Sophia's mouth met the smiling one before her and each tongue battled for control of the other. When that slowed down, Sophia moved back a bit and smoothed her hands once more down Migle's body. She explored her target at the apex of the other woman's legs, and lust thickened the air in the room. Migle's head arched back in and dimly she compared the thick, passionate air to the smoke in her apartment. It seemed like years ago to her. As Sophia pinched and rubbed and probed, Migle's hands tightened hard against Sohpia's shoulder blades, knuckles white. Sophia liked the small pain and knew what she wanted to do next.

She slid down the other woman's body and buried her face between parted thighs. Passion erupted and the room spun, threatening to fall and crush the both of them beneath its wicked darkness. A darkness that was slowly alleviated as the girls were finished and the sun rose.

Sophia only had to look into Migle's eyes to know that even though the day had started and the night was gone, they were far from finished.


	5. Chapter 5

OK, so after that last...event...this story kind of slipped BUT IT IS BACK. With a vengeance. I do not, nor do I claim to, own the rights to CBS's Kid Nation.

Latest YT Release (SuperificProductions):  
Jasmine Robinson Cyclone

Enjoy the femslash.

* * *

For Migle, tea became her favorite drink. She often tried to figure out why she hadn't drunk it so much before.

She sat at the table with Sophia. They hadn't spoken yet, still caught by the magic of the night before. Sophia cleared her throat gently. Migle smiled.

"What's the matter?"

"What do you mean?" Sophia asked suspicously.

"Nothing, you just look...far away."

"I'm just thinking, that's all. I find I think too much lately."

"Ah." Migle sipped her tea, still studying Sophia.

"Migle, _what?"_

Migle laughed. "Sorry." She paused. "What have you been thinking about?"

"Well...point B, I guess."

"Point B?"

"You know, like, I'm at point A. And all I want is to get to point B. I can see it clearly, I just...don't know how to get there."

"And what's at this point?"

"I have no idea." Sophia sighed.

"And how do things look from point A to B? How's the view?"

"Right now, it's pretty good." Sophia smiled and tucked a strand of Migle's hair behind her ear. "I'd say close to perfect."

* * *

When Migle was a kid, she loved to stay home alone. Right now, she was wrapped up in a blanket staring at the clock, feeling idle, waiting for Sophia to come home.

_She was supposed to get off an hour ago. _Migle bit her lip to stop from thinking like that. _She has a job. She is an adult. She can do whatever she wants. Meeting me doesn't change anything. _She couldn't help but bite her lip a bit harder after that last thought.

Migle leaned her head back and faintly envied Sophia. She had a job. She was a working woman. And here I am, a starving artist, watching TV. Oh, God.

She reached for her cell phone and called good ol' Charlie, the talent agent who'd represented her since she was twelve. Maybe he'd have an audition for her or something. _Anything to get me out of here._

So that was what got her here, in front of a big, silver building with a pristine sign on the door stating the audition times. Charlie had already lined up an audition with Mr. Jacob Roberts for the movie _Dancing in Borrowed Shoes._ Migle felt the familar nervous feeling in her stomach and replaced it with excitement. She was ready.

Her heels clicked on the floor as she approached the front desk.

"Hello, I'm here to see Mr. Roberts about an audition?"  
"Right over there." said the woman abruptly, pointing to a door vagualy to her right.

"Um, room 31?" she asked.

"That's what I _said_, wasn't it?" she snapped. _Okaay..._

Migle opened the door and saw a man seated at a table, rifling through papers. He looked up and met her eyes. She felt a vague trickle of nervousness when he did.

Stepping forward, Migle smiled and stuck out her right hand.

"Hello, are you Mr. Roberts?"

"Yes, you must be..." he took a second to look down at his schedule. "Migle? How do you pronounce that?"

"You said it right. It's Lithuanian, a bit tricky."

"Lucky for me, my mother's side of the family is Lithuanian."

"Wow, really?" She smiled and felt better at ease. "Is there anything you'd like me to read?"

"Yes, I have the script right here." He held it out to her.

"Turn to page 27, please."

Migle smoothed her hair and gave him her most welcoming smile before turning the pages in the script. Vaguely she wished she'd researched the movie before auditioning like Charlie had told her to; she had no idea what it was about, and he hadn't had a chance to find out either.

"Should I read as..." she squinted to read the name. "...Marie?"

The man winked. "Yes."

Migle sat against the cold metal table and felt that nervous feeling that always flushed through her knees before an audition. Normally she liked it; it made her feel powerful. But today...it lingered and made her feel vaguely as if she were in danger. She pushed it away and began.

_The scene is in a dark bedroom. MARIE sits on the edge of a mess-up bed, smoking and on the phone._

MARIE. Where are you? _(beat) _I told you to meet me here! _(beat) _If you don't, I'm walking. _(MARIE's voice takes on a sly tone) _Oh, I know THAT. Yes, I always did. _(leans back against the pillow and crosses her legs) _Of course, but tell me again.

Migle paused here to act on her rising anxiety and skimmed over the rest of the page.

"I...I don't think?" Migle curled her lip in disgust as she skimmed the next couple of pages. "What kind of movie is this!" She learned this movie was far, far over the bar of what she was willing to do: "Marie" was an underage prostitute talking to her "best client," and the scene developed into a very dirty exchange between the two of them. Migle felt outraged, both at the leer Jacob was giving her and of what she had almost done.

"Mr. Roberts, I'm not going to go through with this audition." While Migle was reading the scene, Jacob had creeped up progressively closer to her.

"But you're such a pretty girl, Migle, perfect for Marie." Migle swallowed and wished she knew what to do. She opened her mouth to protest, to scream, something, but instead she started coughing, tasting the ashiness of the cigarettes she'd smoked earlier. She felt like a fool; like a downright fool rather than a victim, or whatever Jacob's hand creeping up her arm meant.

Migle pulled her left arm up from Jacob's grasp to cover her hacking mouth, and with her right arm pushed past him and out into the hallway. Jacob looked past her, followed her with his eyes, but knew better than to follow her to where dozens of people milled.

Migle walked as fast as she could into the sunlight, still coughing, now dizzy, and sat dismally on the sidewalk to wait until her head stopped spinning to hail a cab. She felt like the smallest, ugliest loser in the world. She put her aching head in her hands and sighed.

"Dancing in borrowed shoes." she murmured into her arm, for no reason she could discern. Right now, she felt she needed to get as far away from this building as possible, and as close to Sophia as she could get.


End file.
